The invention relates to a dishwasher, in particular a household dishwasher, having a wash compartment that can in particular be closed off by a door for receiving items to be treated, the wash compartment being provided with at least one movable wash rack, in which items to be cleaned can be supported and which can be moved from a treatment position in which the wash compartment can be closed to an access position facilitating loading and unloading, the dishwasher having at least one display facility for the visual notification of dishwasher operation and/or program information.
In the case of dishwashers different operation and program parameters of the dishwasher are generally detected and also output at least partially by way of a display facility. In the case in particular of what are known as fully integrated dishwashers, where a closed flat panel is provided on the outside of the door closing off the wash compartment, the display facility is difficult to see when the door is open, as it is then located in the upper end edge region of the door, which faces upward when the front pivoting door is closed and when the door is pivoted downward it is a long way down and facing roughly horizontally forward.
The at least one dish rack of the respective dishwasher can frequently be displaced forward on side rails by way of rollers into an access position with the front door opened for both loading and unloading the wash compartment and when full can be pushed backward in proximity to a rear wall of the wash compartment into a treatment or processing position, in which the door can be fully closed. When the lower dish rack of the dishwasher in particular for example is moved forward for loading or unloading dishes or other items to be washed, it generally rests on the inner face of the door, which is opened into a roughly horizontal position, with the result that the abovementioned display facility is covered. This is of course also the case when the upper dish rack is pulled forward out of the wash compartment into its loading/unloading position.
When the door is pivoted downward into a horizontal open position to load the wash compartment, the display facility is then a long way down and cannot be seen easily or even read from above by an operator even without being covered by the one or more dish racks, so that generally the loading or unloading operation is first completed and the door is then closed at least partially so the display can be read. However this is inconvenient. If once the display has been examined it is necessary to reorganize the contents of the wash compartment, the door has to be opened fully again and at least one wash rack has to be pulled out forward again. Users frequently find this a nuisance and are unwilling to do it.
The problem underlying the invention is that of making it easier for the user to see output display values of the dishwasher and to facilitate optimizing intervention in the parameters of a wash process.